


"I will decide later"

by Senpai_arikaru



Category: aot
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_arikaru/pseuds/Senpai_arikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Eren and Levi meet at school? Will things crash and burn, or will it be paradise? Read to find out....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>// I need ideas for a title.... So, give me some!! XP //</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I will decide later"

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo!! It's me, again. Hehe, so I'm writing this ErEri fanfic. Let me know if you want to read more. Btw, this chapter might be a little short, but if I get a lot of comments for more, the next chapters will be a lot longer!! <3

As Eren walked home from his college, he looked around. With a sigh, he continued to walk. Until he ran straight into some. "S-Sorry" he looked at the smaller male. The other had raven black hair, grey eyes and was about a head shorter than Eren. The short raven looked up at the brunette, and sighed. "Tch." Was all he said, before walking away. Leaving a flabbergasted Eren. When he got everything, that just happened, together he started walking. But he couldn't get the mans face, out of his head. 'I think I know him from somewhere....' He thought to himself, as he unlocked his apartment door.

His adopted sister, was already Sistine on the couch. "How was school?" She asked plainly and Eren smiled. "Great, thanks for asking. Mikasa" he walked into his room, and laid down. Truth was, it was horrible. He had gotten in another fight, and almost got kicked out. Jean, was the whole reason the fight ever happened. He really did hate that guy. "Oh well" he sighed, and pulled out his phone.

That night, Eren couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking about the short man he ran into earlier that day. "Who was he?" Eren mumbled, and rolled over. He couldn't get the guy out of his head. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

^^ Time skip ^^

The next morning, Mikasa woke Eren up about six. "Hurry, or you'll be late" Mikasa said, and left the room. Eren yawned, and went to get dressed. He wore black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt. He left his hair messy and threw on some shoes. 

He grabbed his bag, and walked out of the house, Mikasa following quietly behind him. "So, don't we have a substitute for French?" Eren asked, and Mikasa nods. "Yeah, be good. Please, Eren." She sounded like she was talking to a kid, which made Eren a bit annoyed. "Yeah, sure" he sighed, as the two walked into the school.

Eren walked to his math class, and Mikasa walked to her science. The classes flew by, until Eren was in sixth period. French. "Hmm" he hummed, as he walked in and sat down. After about five minutes, the substitute walked in. When Eren saw who it was, his eyes grew wide. 

"My name is Mr. Ackerman. Don't call me anything else." A man, with black raven hair, undercut, and stone grey eyes, said loudly. His voice was deep, and he walked to the front. His eyes scanned the room, and they landed on Eren. Eren could fell his face heat up, so he looked away from the man. Mr. Ackerman, then went over to the white board, and started to write things down. He turned back to the class, and sighed. "Today, you will just free write" he said, as he looked at everyone again.

Eren, along with the rest of the class, pulled out his notebook and started to write. He started writing about a parallel universe, where all men were females and that Gay, or Lesbian couples are normal. But straight, or guy and girl, couples weren't. He wrote until class ended, and they were let out of school. Mikasa had after school activities, along with Arimn, so he had to walk home alone.

He soon got home and pulled out his keys. He silently opened the door, and took off his shoes. He climbed the stairs and threw his bag into his room. He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out some money. He walked down the stairs, with the money in his hand, and his phone in his back pocket. He walked out of the door, and locked it back. Then, he strode down the sidewalk, towards the store. He wanted to get some snacks and drink, but they didn't have any at home, so he had to buy them.


End file.
